Trouble
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: While the others are away, Nya and Lloyd discovers their feelings for each other. But there was only one problem; Kai and Jay. (Will be chapters!)
1. Realizations

It was evening. One, peaceful evening when Zane, Cole, Kai and Jay were facing Garmaddon. Again.

And they didn't let the two youngest of their group, Nya and Lloyd, to gomwith the. Again.

Nya's starting to get tired of it.

Kai had forbid her to go to Garmaddon's den because he thought it was too dangerous for her and he was just looking out for his sister. But Nya knew that's not what he really meant.

He meant, that she was 'a girl, too young and doesn't have the ability to fight Garmaddon."

That thought had drove her straight to the walls.

Just about she was going to scream, she saw a glance of Lloyd sitting on the edge of the ship.

She didn't scream and instead approached him. Well at least Lloyd's still there.

"Hey, w-what's up?" She asked awkwardly.

Lloyd didn't answer and kept staring at the water.

"Lloyd?"

Still no answer.

"Lloyd, did- did I... Do something wrong to you?" Nya asked him.

He was still silence.

"Hey, answer me, I'm right here!" She called.

"What do you want, Nya?!" Lloyd yelled. Nya backed away.

"What- what did I do wrong? I-"

"No, it's just that you don't understand to be a loser like me, and they didn't even let me go fight my own father because of the mistake I made last time!" He said. "Go away, Nya!"

Nya gave a hurt look to him before running off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"N-Nya?"

She heard a soft knock at her door.

Nya didn't care and continued to bury her head on her pillow.

"Nya, please let me in. I-I know I was so stupid earlier, and I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, okay? But can you please let me in? Or at least just answer?" Lloyd asked.

Nya sighed.

"What do you want now, Lloyd?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said. "I'm really sorry about earlier, I was just so..."

"Frustrated? Yeah, me too, Lloyd." Nya sighs.

They both sat on the edge of the ship.

"You know that feeling when you've trained hard, but people, expecially your damned brother, still doesn't believes you?" Nya said.

"Yeah, but Kai's just trying to protect you, you know." Lloyd told her.

"Oh great, so now you're on his side?"

"No, that's - that's not what I meant!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I'm just saying, he's not totally right, but at least he loves you, right?"

"Yeah... I guess I should be-"

"No, Nya, you have a total right to get angry. I mean that, you should love him back, that's all." Lloyd said.

"And... I'm sorry about you too Lloyd." Nya smiled kindly. "I mean, it's just one mistake and suddenly that don't want you to come until further notice? That's stupid."

"I know, right! Master Wu said I'm their leader! Like- what kind of people leaves their own leader behind?" Lloyd said angrily.

"Lloyd, hey, easy. Maybe you just need more practice, so that you can show them what you've got and make them feel sorry for eternity." Nya said. "That's what I'm gonna do."

"Good idea," Lloyd smiled. "Maybe... We weren't that far related at all, huh? I mean, young, untrusted, left behind..."

"Don't forget about being loved and protected, too," Nya said.

"Yeah, that too. Guess I'm a worst-thing-generator and you're a positive-thinking machine," Lloyd laughed.

"And that's why we need each other," Nya said, and they both blushed.

"I guess... I guess I really like it spending time with you," Lloyd confessed.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, I-"

Nya bursts into a laugh.

"Since when Lloyd?"

Lloyd faked a confused look.

"Oh come on, you know what you're talking about." Nya teases.

"Okay, okay. Well, it started since..."

"Since when?"

"Our first battle."

"Whoa, really?" Nya gaped.

"Yeah..."

"Lloyd, I- I'm super flattered," she said. "I- I think you're kinda cute to, I guess."

"R-really?" Lloyd asked her.

Nya nodded. They both smiled as they inched closer.

"I like you, water girl."

"Me too, green guy."

There was a clank sound behind them.

They both turned around.

There was a wide eyed Cole and Zane, and Kai, who was apparently the one that dropped the glass, and the red mad-faced Jay.

They looked at each other.

 _Uh-_ _oh_. They've got some explaining to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, so I'm new to the Ninjago fandom (but already a die hard shipper of Lloyd x Nya lol XD) and I'm sorry if it's bad. Likes and reviews would be so much appreciated! Thanks


	2. How to sort off problems (uh Kinda? )

"Kai, I promise we weren't doing anything!" Lloyd said as Kai watched him suspiciously that night. "I swear for god's sake!"

"Uh-huh, then what about all those 'I like you' talk?" Kai asked.

"Uh... For sure, how much did you hear?"

"Lloyd, my sister-"

"Okay, okay, I get it I get it! I swear I'll never come near your sister again." Lloyd said.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Kai exclaimed. "I like it when my sister is happy, and when I saw you back there she looks happier than like- any of those times she was with Jay!"

"R-really?"

"Don't tell Jay."

"Okay. So does that mean I can... Be with your sister?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aww, why?" Lloyd whined.

"Dude, don't ask that to me! Ask that to Nya! It's not like I decide who she should be with," Kai said.

"But it feels like you do," Lloyd shrugs.

Kai shot him a look.

"Well, what do I do?" He asked. "Should I like, talk to her? Or-"

"Not my problem, dude." Kai smirks.

"You're so mean, Kai." Lloyd faked a hurt look.

"You should ask master Wu for that." Kai said. "He must know a thing or two about romance stuffs."

Lloyd shrugged. That was his problem. Anxiety.

Was he really brave enough to ask Nya out? It's like he didn't have any other problem, anyway. There was still Jay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, dude. You okay?" Zayn asked the one ninja girl.

"Not really." She sniffs.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jay broke up with me." Nya mumbled.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that." Zayn said. "Even if I'm a robot and I don't have feelings."

"Don't say that. You're the coolest robot I've ever seen. If people said that because you're a robot you don't have feelings, then they're too dumb to realize that." Nya told him.

"Y-you really think so?"

Nya nods. "why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks." Zayn smiled. "Want a hug?"

Nya nodded. "Thanks too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Argh, I can't take it anymore!" Lloyd screamed to his two friends, Cole and Zayn.

"Take what?" Cole asked. They both looked confused.

"This!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Laying around at night, thinking about... Her!"

"Her?" Zayn asked.

"Her." Lloyd said.

"Her," Cole repeated.

"Stop saying her!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Well someone's a bit temperamental." Cole said to Zayn.

"I am not." Lloyd glared.

"Yes you are." Zayn said.

"Dude, if it really matters to you, why don't you just ask her out?" Cole asked him.

"It's not like I can just do that! I have anxiety problems! And Jay, how could you just forget about Jay?!" Lloyd yells in frustration.

"Oh yeah, did I forgot to tell you? Nya broke up with Jay." Zayn said.

"Wait what?"

"She seriously did that?" Cole asked.

Zayn nods.

"Oh gods... This was all my fault!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I have to go find Nya!"

Zayn and Cole looked at each other worriedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And soooo THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS! :D

And I leave you guys on a cliffhanger again ;D

I'll try to post chapter 3 as soon as I can, but the wifi at my house is so annoying /

Anyways, goodbye!

AND I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR NON NYA X LLOYD SHIPPERS OR JAY X NYA SHIPPERS


End file.
